


Do not be alarmed if I fall (into the sun)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abrupt, Depression, Disappearing, Guilt so much guilt, I'm such a selfish person, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Open Ending, Repetition, Self Loathing, but aren't all my fics?, fading, hurting, invisible, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's always the same.Same routineSame thoughtsSame self loathingTyler hates the repetitionTitle from Hole in the Ground by TyJo





	Do not be alarmed if I fall (into the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St4rrySky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rrySky/gifts).



> For St4rrySky. Thanks for your amazing fic and for the lovely comment you left me. You take care of yourself <3 hope you like it... :)

Same monotonous routine: 

  1. wake up
  2. have an existential crisis 
  3. overthink 
  4. get out of bed 
  5. take medication 
  6. eat breakfast 
  7. wash/brush teeth 
  8. get dressed 
  9. brush hair
  10. pack bag
  11. say byes and I love yous 



This morning wasn't any different, whenever Tyler brushed his teeth he avoided making eye contact with his reflection - careful not to blink in case he disappears completely. 

He knew it wouldn't make a difference anyway but he tried and pretended because that's all he can do.  

He despises himself for having these thoughts because so many kids and people have it so much harder and worse than him. 

And here Tyler is and crying over his pointless existence 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay alive


End file.
